


Day 2 Klance

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Asexual Awarness Week, Fluff, Fraysexual Lance, Kissing, Language, M/M, No Sex, Pining, Season 4 Spoilers, Voltron, cause i can't not have any angst in things i write, demisexual keith, i just want my ships to bang, i'm a dirty multi shipper and so today is klance, it almost turned into porn but i behaved, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Day 4... I mean 2! of Asexual Awarness Week fic! I originally had something else planned for today, but it's my boy Keef's birthday so I wanted him to have something nice... Keef is demisexual (apparently that's just how i see him) and Lance is mostly fraysexual (loses interest after meeting people) with Keith being the exception. No sex for this one!Lance had always thought everyone was cute for at least a minute. Then it’d fade and he’d move on. He thought that it'd always be this way. That is until his eyes landed on a mullet with a very angry owner.





	Day 2 Klance

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to pretend this was published on the 23. I'm close enough, right? I mean. Deadlines aren't even in my vocabulary.

>Lance<

Lance really would know that mullet anywhere. He’d spent enough time staring at it, he could pick it out of a lineup, easy. No face needed. He knew how it covered that thin neck normally. How it looked tied up when it started getting too long and how it smattered across the neck when it’s owner had been sweating. He knew how it looked when it hadn’t been brushed, which was more often than not, and its shape when the shoulders below it were hunched over either in anger or discomfort.

He remembered the first time he’d seen the mullet. The shoulders underneath it were hunched over and shaking. He’d later learn this was pretty much the default position for those shoulders. The mullet’s owner was being reprimanded by Lance’s hero, Shirogane Takashi. Lance immediately had hated the mullet. First off, it was a mullet and who even had a mullet anymore? Secondly, the mullet was getting to talk to Shiro. Not only was it talking to Shiro, but it was talking back. Well. Yelling back, really. Its owner had a wonderful voice too, some might consider it dreamy even.

Not that Lance liked it. It was attached to a mullet after all.

If anything, he hated that mullet. He hated the way his eyes were drawn to it. How its owner was better than him at everything. How its owner seemed to be really good buddy-pals with Shiro.

There was one thing Lance didn’t know about the mullet, though, that bothered him.

He never knew how it felt.

If it was coarse or soft. How it’d feel in his hands or against his face.

Or. Actually, how it smelled, too. Two things then.

He wondered if it would smell like anything. If it’d just be a sweaty smell mixed with its owner’s natural scent or if it would be fruity or some other strange mixture that seemed unfitting for the body under it.

He put his money on sweaty. They were in the desert, after all.

He spent his days making fun of the mullet. Not daring to engage with it. Then the mullet disappeared suddenly. It’d left due to “discipline issues”. Lance was elated at first. He could move up from cargo pilot now. It was his time to shine. It was an opportunity he desperately craved. He _needed_ this. But as the days went on, he found himself looking for the mullet. He tried to brush it off. It was only one less thing for him and Hunk to make jokes at. Nothing more. Something still felt bitter about its disappearance.

Still, he wondered.

That’s why when he saw Shiro that night he wondered if the mullet would show up. Mullet was always with Shiro. Sure enough, seconds later, the mullet came racing in to where Shiro was. Something in Lance knew that it was now or never. If he didn’t follow the mullet now, he never would know.

So he did.

Not that he was interested or anything.

**. . .**

Lance had always been a flirt. Always. He was attractive and bi. The world was his oyster and he was looking for some lucky future spouse to smatter with affection and for them to smatter him with affection back.

He loved the attention. He loved to see the person of his intentions light up from being told how beautiful they were. He loved to see the smile spread across their faces at a joke and then the way the positioned their mouth and tilted their head back when they laughed. The cutesy texts. The bodies pressed against each other while they kissed in some mostly secluded area of the city when Lance snuck out of the Garrison. It was fun.

The sparkle in their eyes would keep Lance swooning for some time, but too soon that sparkle would dim. He’d lose interest. Now, don’t get him wrong, the people he dated were great. Smart, attractive, funny. If they weren’t, he wouldn’t have been interested in the first place. Although, Lance felt that he could see something attractive in everyone, so there was that. But after a couple of weeks, he didn’t want to make out in alleys any more. He didn’t care to send cutesy texts.

He lost interest.

He never thought less of anyone. He just thought there was something wrong with him. His parents had been married for 35 years and had multiple children. He just wanted a life like that. He feared he’d never like anyone enough to be able to do that with.

So, he didn’t know what to do when he found himself thinking about mullet constantly. They were in space. Fighting the Galra. He didn’t have time to think about how that mullet kind of looked good on Keith.

So, naturally, he made fun of the mullet more than ever. They fought all the time. Lance couldn’t help but notice he wanted to press his lips against Keith’s and run his hands through his hair while they screamed at each other, though.

As the days and battles dragged on, Lance got to know the man under the mullet. Keith was brash. He was angry. He was ill-tempered. He was stubborn. He yelled a lot. He was handsome. He was awkward. He was irritating. He could pilot. He could fight. He was strong. He was Galra. He didn’t follow directions for cheers well. He scoffed at Lance. He made gentle gasps when Lance tried to comfort him. For the team’s sake, of course.

Lance hated him more than ever.

Yeah. Hated.

He didn’t want to snuggle up to that mullet after battles and search his entire body to make sure he wasn’t injured and then squeeze him until Keith either passed out or punched him.

No way.

Except he did.

He pushed this idea away from his head for as long as possible. He thought that’s just what teammates do. Bros being bros. Except bros didn’t feel their hearts flutter when their bro walked in the room. Lance didn’t feel that way about any of his other teammates. He’d used the resident hotties to distract himself. Shiro. Allura. The mermaids. Any cute alien they came across. They were all attractive. None of them could keep Lances eye if Keith walked into the room.

In short, Lance was fucked. He’d already spent months watching Keith and there was no sign of his interest in the angry boy beginning to wane.

>Keith<

Keith had never been interested in anyone as much as Lance seemed to be interested in him, except maybe Shiro, but it felt different. He could feel his eyes follow him any time he entered a room. At first, Keith thought it was because Lance hated him. He couldn’t think of anything he’d ever done to him. He didn’t even know Lance before they rescued Shiro. But Lance had seemed to know him. Keith tried to ignore him. He assumed the dude had an unjustified grudge against him. Or he was jealous because Keith was so close to Shiro and that was Lances’ hero. Shiro was Keith’s hero too, though maybe for slightly different reasons.

Lance’s behavior agitated Keith. He tried, he did, to get along with Lance. He had to. They needed team work if they were going to survive.  Shiro had urged him to play nice. Begged him to. Keith hated getting close to people. They always left. He kept his distance from the team despite Shiro’s pleadings. He tried to keep them arm’s length away. Consider them coworkers. Acquaintances. Neighbors who watched out for each other. People he fought with. People he would die for.

Yeah. So much for keeping them at a distance.

Voltron had become his family in the time he got to know them. At first, he’d kept his distance from everyone except Shiro. He’d stand off to the corner and watch them. He’d notice how certain things made Shiro flinch. Not a noticeable amount, but enough for Keith to catch. He’d notice how Hunk stopped vomiting in the cockpit and how he’d channel his anxiety into cooking for the team. Their smiles enough to keep him going. He noticed how Pidge was always thinking of Matt, her brain always turning and how she never quite opened up to the rest of the team. He noticed Allura’s distaste for him, especially after he realized he was Galra, and her drive to stop Zarkon. He noticed Coran’s care for the princess and how he tried to keep everyone in a light and airy mood. Well. Except that one time he tried drugs, but Keith wasn’t around much for that. He noticed how Lance loved to be the center of attention, how he always had a laugh, and how he always found some way to support the team when they needed it most. He’d noticed Lance’s lean figure and his mesmerizing eyes that always seemed to follow him. He’d notice how Lance would flirt with anyone he judged to be attractive. How he went gaga over each one. He’d also noticed how frustrated he got when Lance was flirting.

He’d noticed it a lot.

Keith assumed it was because Lance was goofing off flirting while they needed to focus on defeating Zarkon. It pissed him off how Lance could waste time on something so trivial, so stupid, when there were bigger more important things to deal with.

It wasn’t until after Keith tried to ram his ship into the shield of the ship Hagar was on, that he realized. It wasn’t just Shiro he was thinking about before he was going to die.

He was thinking about Lance.

His smile. The way he yelled “Hey!” when he was upset. The nicknames he gave himself. The leggy things he did when he was bored. The ridiculous face masks he wore at night. The way Keith was uncomfortable with Lance being seminude around him. The way his eyes always followed Keith.

Apparently, Keith had been watching too.

**. . .**

It didn’t take long after they got back on the Castle of Lions for Keith to notice that Lance was watching him as per usual. Everyone was in heated debate over Lotor, who was locked up and under very close supervision.

Keith stood with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face leaning against the wall. Lance was off to his right a few feet away with eyes darting to Keith and then back to the argument in front of them. Shiro and Allura were arguing about Lotor. Keith tried to pay attention, but he was tired. Ultimately, the decision would be up to them. Lotor had saved him, and for that he was grateful, but he didn’t trust him. He didn’t know if he could sleep while Lotor was in close quarters. It was too easy for him to kill them all in their sleep and then steal the lions.

Keith was at the pinnacle of exhaustion though. He just didn’t have it in him to argue with anyone about this anymore. He needed to sleep. He couldn’t remember how long it’d even been. He could feel his eyes drooping against his will. Opening his eyes after not realizing he’d even had them closed.

A nudge on his elbow prompted his eyes back open. Lance stood beside him now with what looked like concern on his face. Without word Lance took his wrist and pulled him out of the room. Keith was too exhausted to care and gave in to Lance’s will. Lance guided him to his room muttering something about “Let Shiro handle it”.

Keith managed to mumble a “thank you” before he shuffled into his room and collapsed on the bed.

>Lance<

Lance watched as Keith fell on the bed. He was probably asleep before he’d even hit the bed. He might’ve even been sleep walking considering he didn’t even notice that Lance had come into the room with him. He hadn’t mean to, really, but Keith looked so vulnerable he couldn’t help but to follow.

Without thinking, Lance crossed the room and sat on the bed beside a heavily sleeping Keith. He took Keith’s Galra knife and placed it on the table. Partially because it’d be uncomfortable to sleep with and partially because if Keith did happen to wake up with Lance still there, he might accidently kill him. He watched as Keith’s chest moved evenly up and down with his breath. He noticed how Keith’s hair had grown since they’d left Earth. How he curled up a bit when he slept so he resembled a cat. Or someone very lonely reaching out for someone.

On instinct, Lance reached out and ran his hands through Keith’s hair.

_Soft._

Soft just like Keith’s heart.

It hadn’t taken Lance long to figure out what Keith had decided moments before Lotor had shot that cannon. He’d been watching Keith all this time. He knew what he was thinking. How he would handle the situation. It’d taken Lance everything he had to not scream and punch Keith as soon as he saw him. He was pissed at him.

But he knew that he probably would’ve done the same.

With a sigh, he stroked Keith’s face. He knew he could never get away with something like that while Keith was conscious. Keith hated him, after all. He always made sure to keep his distance. The only person Keith was fond of was Shiro.

After Keith’s attempt at self-sacrificing suicide today, Lance feared more than ever that Keith would leave on a mission with the Blades and never return. Keith was willing to sacrifice his life for anyone. It was one of the reasons Lance had come to love him.

He gazed down at Keith. He was afraid. When he’d first started noticing Keith, or rather his mullet, he had found him to be beautiful. He took Lance’s breath away. Lance expected that would fade soon, just like every other attractive person he’d ever met, but Keith continued to take Lance’s breath away either from his smile that made Lance scream internally and thank the gods or from his determination and silent kindness.

Lance quickly and softly as possible maneuvered over Keith and lie down beside him. He watched for Keith’s breathing to change, but it stayed steady.

_Little guy’s all tuckered out._

He inched forward until his chest met Keith’s back. There was still no movement, so he wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes.

_Just for a moment. Then I’ll go._

>Keith<

Keith felt heavy and warm. Too warm. And was that his own snoring he heard? Keith crinkled his nose. He wouldn’t be able to hear his own snoring. He sprung up and reached for his knife, but didn’t find it. Instead he found Lance in his bed, snoring happily away. His first instinct was to shout at him, but he began to remember that Lance had brought him to his room yesterday. He bit his lip in thought. Maybe Lance had also passed out. Keith couldn’t remember past leaving Shiro and Allura arguing.

_Or maybe he realized what almost happened yesterday?_

Lance was always watching Keith. It wasn’t unlikely that Lance knew Keith better than he realized. Keith lay back down. He was still too drained to think about it too much and his body hurt from battle yesterday. He still even had his Blade of Marmora outfit on. It was uncomfortable and he didn’t know how he’d slept in it this long. He slid it off and threw it on the floor, leaving him in only a tight pair of underwear. He felt better now that his body could breathe. He shifted so he could look at Lance. Lance was still snoring, his mouth open and a little drool was falling on the pillow below him. He had lost his paladin armor and was only in the tight jumpsuit they wore underneath it. Keith tried to not let his eyes travel up and down Lance’s body.

_You’re teammates. Teammates don’t check each other out._

He watched Lance sleep for some time, a fondness washing over him with each of Lance’s snores. He didn’t know when he’d gotten close to Lance, but it’d happened. Otherwise he wouldn’t have found himself thinking about Lance before he was going to die.

He couldn’t help but to furrow his eyebrows. How could he be in love with someone so loud and obnoxious? How had Lance wormed his way into Keith’s heart? It was no easy feat, to be sure. And why was Lance in his bed? He hated not knowing. He was sure Lance hated him.

“Keith” Lance muttered in his sleep making Keith jump slightly and defensively glare at Lance.

_Is he dreaming about me?_

Lance’s arm wrapped around Keith’s waist and pulled him in closer until they were pressing against each other. Keith could feel heat rising up throughout his entire body.

_What the hell?_

A snore came from Lance interrupting Keith’s thoughts.

_He’s still asleep?_

Keith shifted to get a better look at Lance. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. Soft snores came from him still. Determining that Lance was still asleep, he didn’t pull away. His embrace felt comforting. It’d been ages since Keith had let anyone that close physically. He sank into Lance’s arms and let himself drift off to sleep.

>Lance<

Lance wasn’t asleep. He worked hard to control his breathing and keep a steady snore. When Keith didn’t murder him for being in his bed, he was relieved and hopeful. When Keith felt comfortable enough to be mostly naked in bed with him, his brain shot into overdrive. He decided to push boundaries.

And pretending to be asleep was the best cover just in case he was wrong.

He murmured Keith’s name. Lance could feel Keith’s eyes boring through him, but no other reaction. He draped his arm around Keith and pulled him close, fully expecting a punch. He heard Keith’s light gasp at the action and felt him still and analyze Lance. Lance tried to play it cool. This was just a normal thing Lance did in his sleep. Apparently, it worked, because Keith didn’t reach for his knife and murder him on the spot. Lance’s mind was running. Keith allowing this to happened had to mean something. Keith didn’t get close to people.

And when Keith snuggled up against Lance, he knew for certain. Keith loved him back.

Lance pretended to sleep for longer while he attempted to clear his thoughts and not implode that instant. He was grateful Keith’s head wasn’t near his heart because it would’ve been a dead giveaway. When Keith was just beginning to doze off, Lance squeezed him and kissed him on the forehead. Instantly Keith shot as far back from Lance as Lance’s reach would allow him and gaped at him. Lance gave a soft smile.

“Good morning, mullet” he whispered.

>Keith<

Lance had kissed him. Lance had KISSED him. Keith shot as far away from Lance as he could, but Lance had his arm around him, keeping him mostly flush with Lance’s torso. Keith could feel his heart palpitating at excessive speeds. He stared with wide eyes at Lance, who had just whispered, “good morning, mullet” like they were lovers.

Anger overtook him.

“What are you doing?” He fumed, voice raising and breaking a bit since he’d just woken up.

Lance smiled lazily at him. “Showing you affection. Surely you know what that is.”

“Why?” he spoke harshly. Unsure if he wanted to break away from Lance or fall further into his embrace.

“Because I love you. And because you’re stupid.”

“I. What? Huh?” Keith stuttered.

_Love?_

Lance cleared his throat and pulled Keith in a bit closer.

“I said I love you, mullet. And you’re stupid.”

Keith stopped functioning.

_He did say love._

Seeing that Keith wasn’t going to respond anytime soon, Lance continued. “I know what you were going to do yesterday. That’s why you’re stupid. Don’t you ever try to pull something like that again. And. . .” he paused shifting even closer to Keith. “You’re stupid because you fell for my trap.”

Keith blinked at Lance, who was getting closer by the second. His brain a swirl.

_Stupid? Trap? Love?_

Lance shifted his arm to Keith’s upper back, presumably so Keith couldn’t bolt. He leaned in inches away from Keith’s face. Keith watched, but didn’t lean away. Lance, seeing that Keith didn’t attempt to back away or reach for his knife, closed the gap and roughly kissed him.

Keith had never been kissed before. He was always the weird kid. The kid everyone avoided. The one no one ever loved, not really. He could see stars when Lance kissed him. He’d always thought that Lance would be a soft kisser, but his lips pressed hard against Keith’s mouth in desperation. Lance’s hand slid up into Keith’s hair and Keith automatically moved his arm around Lance’s torso, pulling them closer. Lance’s tongue slid over Keith’s lips and pushed into his mouth. Keith could feel his body heating up and pulled Lance even closer.

He’d never felt like this before.

He’d never thought about kissing anyone. Well. Maybe except for Shiro. He certainly never got aroused thinking about anyone else. It was a surprise when he felt his own erect cock press up against Lance’s. He broke apart from Lance and tried to regain space between them.

“What are you doing?” he panted, studying the blush that was spread across Lance’s dark skin.

“Was-“ Lance choked “Was. Did you not want that?”

Keith averted his eyes from Lance.

_Did he?_

His skin felt cold without Lance flush against him. He’d just had his first kiss and he wanted another. He looked back toward Lance. Lance looked apprehensive like he didn’t know if he should run or not. Keith couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He weaved a hand though Lance’s hair.

_Silky. He must have a beauty regime for this too._

“I thought you hated me.” He spoke no higher than a whisper.

Lance’s eyes went wide for a moment and then he smiled. “I did.”

“What?” Keith scoffed and jerking back. His flight reflexes were telling him to go now before he got hurt.

“Did, Keith.” Lance rolled his eyes and brought Keith back in closer. He ducked down and nuzzled against Keith’s neck, kissing it softly. Keith could feel himself melt. “Then I started watching you. And I realized there’s no way I could ever hate you” he muttered into Keith’s neck. He bit him softly, causing Keith to emit a small groan.

“Why are you always so mean to me then?” Keith demanded.

Lance flipped Keith over to his back and straddled him. Keith felt cornered and started searching for ways to escape. Lance smiled and gently took Keith’s hands into his own.

“I was flirting with you, you idiot” he said with a smile, stoking Keith’s hands with his thumbs.

“What? You’ve never flirted with me. You’re always flirting with everyone else.”

“Hm. Maybe.” Lance pondered “But you’re the only one I wanted to flirt with. I only flirted with the others because it was fun and until now, I thought you hated me. You’re the only one I’ve ever had any real interest in past initial attraction.”

“What makes you think I don’t hate you now?” Keith practically spat at Lance, his tension rising still.

“Well.” Lance leaned down and placed another open-mouthed kiss on Keith’s lips. Keith forcefully kissed him back and moved his head with Lance as he broke apart from him, his head falling back on the bed in discontent that it ended so soon. “There’s that. And. . .” one hand left Keith’s and trailed lightly over Keith’s not so hidden tent in his tight underwear with his index finger, “there’s also this”.

“That’s. Um. That’s not. Uh” Keith spattered. He was flustered over the contact.

Lance let out a little laugh. “Really Keith? I’m just glad to see I can arouse you. I figured you didn’t even masturbate”.

Keith turned his head away from Lance and grumbled, “Almost everyone masturbates, Lance.”

Lance hummed in response and re-entwined his fingers with Keith’s.

“But. Um. I’ve never. Done anything else before.”

Lance cocked his head to the side a little. “What do you mean?”

“I. Uh. I’ve never even kissed anyone before. I never wanted to.”

Keith could feel Lance’s body stiffen on top of him. He looked up toward him, both of their faces a fierce red.

“Never. Wanted. To?” Lance croaked out finally.

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head violently. Lance emitted another sound that might’ve been an attempt at a word, but failed. With his eyes still shut, Keith leaned up so Lance was now sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s slim waist and buried his face in his stomach.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance whispered in a subdued tone. “I didn’t realize that I was violating you.”

Keith shook his head in Lance’s stomach.

“I wanted to.”

Silence filled the room.

“I never wanted to before I go to know you. Ever. But after we’d been gone from Earth for awhile I started to notice you in ways I’d never noticed anyone else before. I wondered.”

Lance let out a sigh he ran his hands through Keith’s hair. “I’m similar. I’ve always been attracted at first, though. But it always faded within a few weeks, max. But with you” he trailed off bringing his hands from Keith’s hair and lightly rubbing his nails against Keith’s bare back instead. “With you, it’s never gone away. Even with that terrible mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes before peeking up at Lance. He didn’t know what to say or how to feel. He’d let this obnoxious boy hold him, kiss him, know that Keith wasn’t exactly normal, and then hear his feelings for him. He was still having trouble processing everything.

Lance brought his hands back up through Keith’s hair and pushed him back slightly so he could bend down. He cupped both of Keith’s cheeks and kissed him again. Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, tasting Lance and melting into the kiss. He never knew kissing could feel so relaxing and yet exciting. He wondered if it was just because it was Lance.

When they broke apart Lance stared at Keith. Keith could feel the blush that had been on his face the entire time burn hotter.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, Lance.” He started. He couldn’t bear to leave it at just that and hastily added, “But if you touch my dick again without permission I will skin you alive.”

Lance let out a quick “eep” and searched for where he’d put Keith’s knife.

Keith let out a chuckle and pulled Lance close and let the two of them fall back on the bed. Keith was going to make up for all the cuddles he’d missed his entire life and Lance was going to be his victim.


End file.
